


Jemilla is an Unobservant Idiot, but we love her anyway

by musicals_musicals



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Awkward Dates, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dating, Diners, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, First Dates, Kinda, Mutual Pining, Pining, Swearing, Useless Lesbians, i just realized this was tagged underage???, movies - Freeform, thats wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicals_musicals/pseuds/musicals_musicals
Summary: Jemilla is still expecting the other shoe to drop, but it never does. At no point does anyone pop out and yell SIKE! nor is it revealed that Zazzalil has amnesia and is taking the wrong girl to the movies. But that sounds wrong, because it isn’t a date. Or at least Jemilla doesn’t think it’s a date. Sure Zazzalil held the door for Jemilla at the car and into the theater, but that’s just because Jemilla managed to trip over the door frame. And yes, Zazzalil insisted on paying, but Jemilla just dismisses that as Zazzalil’s stubbornness.





	Jemilla is an Unobservant Idiot, but we love her anyway

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this, then it sat in my docs for like at least a month so sorry bout that. Also happy pride month!!

If someone were to ask Jemilla about her life, she knows for a fact that she could proudly tell them that she has everything set up exactly how she wants it. 

She has just become the manager at the diner where she's been working for three years. She DOES have friends, even if Emberly likes to tease that she doesn't. She has a nice apartment. With a cat. She even can walk to work.

Jemilla's life is problem free and she is proud.

Or it was problem free until today.

It's probably harsh for Jemilla to say she hates her new coworker, but she hates her new coworker. Zazzalil is unpredictable and sharp. She doesn't hold her tongue around the annoying bad customers, and she cuts it seriously close in the mornings. (If you work at 8:00, walking in the door right before the clock hits 8:01 is not on time)

“Hey J, I have a question” Zazzalil leans over the top of the counter in the way Jemilla hates.

“Is it work related?” Jemilla asks. She can answer work related questions, but that's rarely what Zazzalil has.

“No”

“If you really need to ask wait until after work” Jemilla took a mug from the shelf and poured some coffee in it “Bring this to table three”

“So I was wondering it you wanted to see a movie with me after work” Zazzalil continued, unbothered by Jemilla's response.

Jemilla was glad she wasn’t holding a mug, because she would’ve dropped it “What?”

Zazzalil spun around with the coffee “One sec, table three right?”

All Jemilla could do was nod stupidly. By the time Zazzalil returned Jemilla’s brian was slowly catching up.

“So I saw you reading this book a couple of weeks ago and it seemed like you really liked it. So the movie just came out and I thought it would be fun if we saw it together”

Before Jemilla can panic too much Zazzalil walks away to help a customer. Why is Zazzalil asking her to see a movie? Is it like a date? Jemilla doesn’t want to date Zazzalil right? So what if Zazzalil is actually really pretty and funny, and really smart. Jemilla decides to bury herself in her work, and it become a self imposed contest of how much she can avoid talking to Zazzalil.

\-----

While Zazzalil puts on her coat when her shift ends, Jemilla contemplates. She’s trying to think of any reason not to leave the shop, but she can’t. Emberly is here, Ducker is on time for probably the first time ever, and the shop is near empty. With some reluctance Jemilla joins Zazzalil in the coat closet.

“So I didn’t actually get an answer on the movie question” Zazzalil leans against the wall in a hot way and Jemilla almost drops her coat "It's fine if you don't want to go–"

"I'd love to!" Jemilla is not sure where that response comes from. But before she can take it back Zazzalil's face breaks into a vibrant smile and all considerations of backing out leave Jemillas mind. 

“Cool I'll drive” Zazzalil holds up her keys and the jingle makes Jemilla jump.

“Okay” Jemilla picks up her coat and attempts to put it on back ward and inside out before Zazzalil stops her.

“May I?”

“Sure?” Jemilla hands the coat over, expecting Zazzalil to fix the sleeves and hand it back, but instead she fixes the sleeves and slips it over Jemilla’s arms. Jemilla knows that she is probably blushing more than appropriate, but she can’t help it.

“I’m parked out back”

Jemilla is still expecting the other shoe to drop, but it never does. At no point does anyone pop out and yell  _ SIKE! _ nor is it revealed that Zazzalil has amnesia and is taking the wrong girl to the movies. But that sounds wrong, because it isn’t a date. Or at least Jemilla doesn’t think it’s a date. Sure Zazzalil held the door for Jemilla at the car and into the theater, but that’s just because Jemilla managed to trip over the door frame. And yes, Zazzalil insisted on paying, even though Jemilla knows for a fact she makes more money than Zazzalil, but Jemilla just dismisses that as Zazzalil’s stubbornness.

The movie is good and Jemilla actually has a lot of fun watching it, but the most memorable thing that happened was when Jemilla took ahold of Zazzalil’s hand when a jump scare startled her. To her surprise Zazz didn’t pull away.

\-------

Over the next month Jemilla goes out with Zazzalil seven times. Thought Jemilla never would have admitted it, she’s a little sad that she was only friends with Zazz. She also regrets how much she had looked down on her co-worker when she first met her. She had realized that while Zazzalil had some…. unconventional methods and habits, Jemilla liked her all the same.

As a friend. In the not weird friend way. Because Jemilla did not fall for straight girls. Even beautiful confident straight girls who almost seemed to like girls. Almost.

For example when Jemilla walks out of the break room she finds Zazzalil talking to a pretty brunette at the counter, it almost looks like the woman is flirting and Zazzalil doesn’t look disgusted it almost looks like Zazzalil is flirting back. A couple minutes later Zazzalil walks over with her eyes wide and a smile on her face. 

“Man she would not shut up. And like I would probably be willing to give a date a try if I wasn’t in a committed relationship–” Zazzalil lets the comment hang as thought it’s a joke Jemilla is supposed to get, but Jemilla’s mind is otherwise occupied.

“You’re dating someone?” Jemilla’s brain is feeling a bit slow and Zazzalil looks confused.

“No shit. Or did you forget about my exemplar courting techniques” Zazzalil leans against the counter in a way that is probably supposed to look cool, if it weren’t for the fact that she puts her arm in the puddle of water that got spilled during the rush and Jemilla hasn’t cleaned yet.

“What?” Jemilla frowns, there’s a joke here that she isn’t getting, and Jemilla does not like feeling clueless.

“My courting techniques? I’d like to think that I’ve managed to plan some good dates, especially that movie!” Zazzalil smiled at Jemilla and took her hand.

“We’re dating?!” Jemilla ran through every all the time she’d spent with Zazz in the last month. Zazz holding her hand at the movies, Zazz hugging her goodbye at the end of the night, Zazz insisting on paying for meals and tickets, the way Zazz leaned in a couple of night’s ago as though they were going to kiss, then pulling back. Jemilla had just dismissed it as being how Zazzalil acted with her friends.

“Uh yeah,” Zazzalil raised her eyebrows “Our one month anniversary is on Saturday” When Jemilla didn’t reply Zazzalil’s face fell “Are we not dating? I know we never actually talked about it, but I assumed…”

“I didn’t realize-” Jemilla trailed off “I thought…”

Zazzalil’s expression changed from confusion to disappointment to sadness before setting on an expressionless mask “Oh, sorry. I should’ve know you wouldn’t want to date me and I shouldn’t have assumed otherwise. I’ll just go” Zazz dropped her apron on the counter and ran out the backdoor, slamming the door behind her.

Too late Jemilla’s voice returned “Zazz wait!” Jemilla took off her apron “Emberly come cover the counter I need to go!”

Jemilla hadn’t known they were dating, but now that she thought about it, she did really like Zazz, she likes spending time with her, she likes the way Zazzalil’s face scrunches up when she laughs, she likes the way Zazz talks about the things she loves. 

Jemilla found Zazzalil sitting off to the side of the door. When she sat down Zazzalil covered her face "Jemilla just leave me alone" Jemilla stops what she was going to say. Zazzalil's voice is thick and quiet, and Jemilla doesn't think she's ever heard Zazzalil sound so sad. Zazzalil looks her in the eye and Jemilla realized that Zazz is crying. "I'm not in the mood for you to tell me that I'm doing everything wrong because I know! You got me! It's all just a fucking joke and I'm the dumb lesbian who fell for it!"

Jemilla almost leaves, because Zazz doesn't want her here and clearly needs to be alone. But if Jemilla leaves it confirms everything Zazzalil just said. "I really really like you," Jemilla starts, putting into words everything she thinks about Zazz. Zazzalil looks up, but refuses to meet her eye "I'm bisexual. I didn't realize we were dating because I'm an unobservant dumbass. I think that you're cute. I like the way that you talk about your ideas. I like the small half smile you do whenever you notice me staring at you while we're working. I like the way you listen to what I have to say. I like that you tell me when I'm wrong. I like everything about you, and I would love to be your girlfriend" Now they're both crying and Jemilla can feel her hands shake when she reaches over to brush the tears off of Zazzalil's face.

"You're an idiot" Zazzalil mutters, but she reaches out to grab the front of Jemillas uniform and pull her into a sloppy kiss.

"I get to plan date night next time" Jemilla said, before kissing Zazz again, "And maybe every time for the rest of the month"

"Hmm" Zazzalil smiled "I'm okay with that"

**Author's Note:**

> I love my oblivious idiots. Find me on tumblr [@musicals-musicals](https://musicals-musicals.tumblr.com/) or ya know read my other Jazzalil fics I have posted on here. Please leave comments if you want to make my day!


End file.
